Celos
by NezuzuHayashi
Summary: Yato y Yukine tienen una de sus habituales discusiones mientras esperan a Hiyori. "¿Estás celoso, Yukine? " - YatoKine /Mini-Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: ** Los personajes le pertenecen a Adachi Toka.

* * *

**Celos**

Yato observaba el cielo grisáceo, iba a nevar de eso estaba seguro, pestañeo pocas veces cuando comenzó caer los primeros copos de nieve, ahora cada parte de su cuerpo se enfriaba incluso hasta la punta de su nariz y sus dedos, que por suerte podía esconder en los bolsillos del pantalón. Suspiró manteniendo su sonrisa, sin dejar su posición en aquel santuario casi solitario si no fuera por su "fiel" acompañante. Se sentó al lado de su regalía para observarle, que sólo se dedicaba a calentar sus propias manos con su aliento, sin evitar maldecir al chico que tenía al lado.

—¿Tienes frío? —Preguntó un poco sarcástico, mientras Yukine sólo lo miraba con deseos de matarlo por hacer esa absurda pregunta, el dios rió despeinando al otro chico en consecuencia lo hizo enfadar aún más, el rubio hizo un puchero tratando de averiguar por qué el destino le había jugado una mala pasada al conocer y ser la regalía de uno de los dioses más idiotas y estúpidos del mundo.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —Reclamó quitando la mano de Yato fuera de su cabeza con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

—¡¿Quieres saber cómo puedes dejar de sentir frío?! —Alzó el dedo índice, haciendo una cara juguetona y pícara al menor que sólo parpadeó unas cuantas veces, pensando si preguntar cómo o simplemente ignorarlo.

—No, No quiero saberlo. — Se cruzó de brazos observando su aliento que ya podía visualizarse en el ambiente. — Sólo quiero que venga Hiyori rápido para no aguantarte más. — Suspiró afligido. — Espero quedarme en su casa.

Yato se quedó en seco al escucharlo.

—¡Pero tienes que quedarte conmigo, Yukine!—Sus ojos se hincharon mientras su labio inferior temblaba como si fuera a llorar.

—Deja de dramatizar, en verdad no pareces un dios.

—¡…Hm! —Se volteó dándole la espalda dejándose llevar por un aura gris y deprimente. Yukine suspiró desviando la mirada, últimamente le incomodaba estar al lado de Yato, pero no porque era molestoso en todo sentido de la palabra, ni por qué a su lado pasaba miseria, sin omitir que no tenían un lugar donde dormir, si no por el hecho en que un sentimiento extraño había empezado a fastidiarle, se parecía mucho a aquel sentimiento que sentía por Hiyori. Sacudió la cabeza. No, por aquel dios era algo más, algo más que hacían incluso alborotar sus incontroladas hormonas.

"Idiota…" pensó.

Hace unos días había ocurrido un pequeño incidente, que perjudicó su mente dejándolo más insano de lo que ya era, su intención nunca había sido llegar a besar a Yato, pero pasó. Cuando ocurrió maldijo ese momento, luego; tan sólo a unos cuantos segundos, se había dado cuenta que realmente le había agradado aquel contacto con su amo. ¿Y si se besaban de nuevo? ¿Podría sentir ese hormigueo en el estomago?

Yukine se sonrojo.

—¡Yu-ki-ne..! — Yato hizo un quejido molesto. — Deja de ser un pervertido.

—¡No soy un pervertido, idiota! — Hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

—¡¿A quién le dices idiota?! ¡Tienes que tenerle más respeto a tú maestro! ¡¿Entendiste?! —Dijo irritado mientras el adolescente lo observaba desafiante al igual que él.

—…De todas formas tienes otra regalía. — Murmuró, mirando al un lado evitando la mirada del otro.

Yato arqueó una ceja.

—Acaso... ¿Estás celoso, Yukine? —Pico el hombro del menor con el dedo índice una y otra vez, su sonrisa se había ensanchado, hasta sus ojos mostraban perversión con ganas de incomodar al menor que ya explotaba de ira.

—¡C-Cállate! —Negó sonrojado además de disgustado. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con furia lleno de vergüenza, ahora deseaba golpearlo, pero más que eso, deseaba que él entendiera el sentimiento que tenía por el otro, de igual forma; eso le había dolido, él no estaba celoso, sólo era miedo a ser olvidado como lo fue antes. Sin embargo, esto sería más doloroso si eso provenía de Yato.

Por otro lado el peli-azul debía admitir que sentía un cariño especial por ese mocoso que sólo traía problemas, incluso podría decirse que siempre lo está cuidando y protegiendo. Sí, quería a Yukine aunque se comportara un poco hostil e inmaduro. Yato sabía que era todo lo contrario. Él era…

—¿Q-Qué diablos miras?

Dulce.

El dios se inclinó y rozó con suavidad los labios entreabiertos de Yukine al mismo tiempo en que agarraba cada hombro del chico, cerró los ojos mientras su regalía los abría cada vez más sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, su rostro se coloró rojizo hasta las orejas, no sabía saber qué hacer, más que corresponder el beso con lentitud mientras temblaba un poco por los nervios. No obstante, por dentro el rubio había deseado que la situación se repitiera; así que nuevamente su corazón latió a gran velocidad y su estomago se retorció, tenía que aceptar que era un deleite aquel beso, tanto que por inercia cogió la ropa de su amo como si no quisiera separarse esta vez. Aunque por su parte el aire falto en pocos segundos, borrando aquella sensación desconocida llegando a separarlos.

—Y-Yato...—Sólo llegó a decir manteniendo el rubor en sus mejillas, sin antes escuchar los griteríos de Hiyori, descuadrando la escena, para mala suerte ambos muchachos de inmediato se separaron viendo como ella tiraba las bolsas de comida al suelo; que amablemente había traído.

—Eh…¡¿Eh?! ¡¿EHHHHHH?! —Agarró su cabeza mirando al cielo sin poder creer lo que había visto.

* * *

**Nota:** Quería que sea Drabble, bue...en fin ;u; espero que a alguien le haya gustado. Quiero hacer más fanfics de ellos aasjdsajdhadsa.


End file.
